1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a printer for processing a recording medium formed of a plurality of laminated sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that transports a recording medium, which is formed of a plurality of laminated sheets, along a predetermined transport path and performs various processes, including printing, in the middle of the path. If there is a curved portion in the transport path, differences are caused in feed rate between sheets outside and inside of the curved portion. If the sheets continue to be transported in this state, a printing shear or paper jam may be caused. In consideration of these circumstances, there is used a method in which a transport path is set in a straight line or a method in which adhesion between a plurality of sheets is improved. As described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-38855, moreover, a technique is provided in which a bail roller is disposed extending near and along the outer peripheral surface of a platen roller that constitutes a curved portion of a transport path. According to this technique, the position of the bail roller is moved for adjustment such that sheets can be reversely transported in a curve at the same rate with the curved portion on the downstream side of the curved portion.
However, the above-described transport system has the following problems. If the transport path is restricted in configuration, then substantial limitations will be placed on the design and usability of the printer. Further, the improvement of the adhesion requires use of an expensive adhesive agent. Furthermore, a complicated mechanism must be used for the method in which the bail roller is moved based on the curved portion.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a printer with a simple construction capable of preventing sheets of a recording medium from being deviated from one another.